The Wraithlords
by jdogg2k7
Summary: this a story of a group of warriors whose homeworld was destroyed by a powerful evil. they came to earth in hopes of starting over again. after a terrible battle they were reincarnated to a new world where they would live out there lives in peace. until.


The Wraithlords

Reborns Reunited

By: Joe Pegler

In the peaceful dimension known as the Senshi Realm, a place where people known as Sailor Soldiers protected the peace, a group of men were meeting in a dark room. One of these men; who sat in a large chair at the center of the of the dark room; pointed to another who stood closest to him and said, "You will go to the planet Earth and kill all of the Sailor Soldiers. Then no one will be able to stop us from conquering this world."

Meanwhile, crossing the streams of time a creature entered the dimension of the Other Realm. The creature was known as Chrona Myu a guardian force of time. He was sent by Sailor Pluto to locate the Wraithlord known as Halo and bring him back to the Senshi Realm. Chrona Myu scanned for dreams that revealed Halo. Norman was having a dream about knights and sailor soldiers. In this dream he was walking along a corridor with several people in sailor and knight outfits. One of the sailors caught his attention and started to speak to him, but before he could listen his alarm went off and he awakened in a sweat.

"What a strange dream that was," said Norman as he wiped the sweat off with his arm.

Chrona Myu appeared before Norman while he got himself out of bed and got ready for work. Norman bumped into Chrona Myu as he got out of bed and fell back on to the bed.

"What is this thing in front of me," Norman said as he rubbed his eyes.

"I am Chrona Myu and I have been searching for you. I was sent to retrieve you and bring you back home," Chrona Myu exclaimed.

"But I am already home," Norman responded.

Chrona Myu explained how Norman was reincarnated along with nine others to the Other Realm. Norman was very confused, he had always wondered if he had been destined to be something greater than a busboy at his work. Work, Norman thought as he looked at his clock. It read 11:00 am.

"Damn it, I'm late again," Norman, yelled.

"Do not be alarmed. I have taken care of your job," Chrona Myu said.

Norman looked at Chrona Myu with curious eyes. Chrona Myu then explained how he created a clone of Norman that was doing his daily routine for him.

"Get dressed and prepare to leave," Chrona Myu said.

Norman got dressed and put his shoes on. Chrona Myu waved his arm and then there was a flash of light.

"Chrona Myu are we in the core of the sun," Norman asked.

"No this is the Hyperbolic Dimension, time is much slower in this dimension," Chrona Myu responded.

"Why have you brought me here," Norman asked.

"To train you, but first I have a gift for you." Chrona Myu replied.

Myu held a sword in its sheath and then handed it to Norman. Norman pulled the sword out of the sheath and held it.

"That is a broad sword, the blade is made of solarium it's a light metal that is practically indestructible," Chrona Myu exclaimed.

Chrona Myu waved his arm once again, this time a bunch of strange looking monsters appeared. The creatures had swords and shields of their own. Norman was armed only with the broad sword prepared to defend against the creatures.

"Is this part of the training," Norman asked with a concerned tone.

"Yes, but to draw on your latent powers you must transform," Chrona Myu replied.

"How do I do that," Norman asked as he dodged several swings from the monster's sword.

"Hold the sword up high and say Halo Knight Power," Chrona Myu responded.

Norman did as he was told and shouted, "Halo Knight Power!"

Norman was now wearing a green colored trench coat with black pants and a white dress shirt.

"Now what do I do," Norman shouted.

"First put some distance between you and the imps then shout Halo Fusion Force," Chrona Myu replied.

Norman did a flip over the monsters while putting the sword back in the sheath and shouted, "Halo Fusion Force!"

Suddenly a large blue ball of energy appeared in Norman's hand. He held it in front of himself and released it at the monsters. The fusion ball flew at the monsters at an incredible rate of speed. The monsters screamed in terror as the energy blast blew it to pieces. Halo suddenly felt dizzy and collapsed. Chrona Myu was expecting this to happen and probed his mind to watch his distant memories from his previous life.

Halo awakened and found himself in a ballroom. Several people looked in his direction those people were Sailors Wraithia (white colored sailor outfit), Alpha (purple colored sailor outfit), Omega (silver colored sailor outfit), Earth (brown colored sailor outfit), and Sol (light blue colored sailor outfit). One of the others looked very familiar, almost like one of the girls he had seen in his dream the night before. Her name was Princess Serena; she was standing next to her mother Queen Serenity. Princess Serena walked over to Halo and kissed him on the cheek. Suddenly an alarm began to go off, two cats ran into the room and shouted, "The Outer Planets are under attack by the Megaverse!"

Halo pulled out a comlink and contacted the other Wraithlords. The Sailor Soldiers who were in the room ran after Halo despite the fact that Queen Serenity ordered them to stay put. He and the others ignored her and kept running. The other Wraithlords joined up with Halo and took off to aid the Outer Senshi. The battle was very gruesome all of the Outer Senshis were killed and Sailors Earth, Omega, and Alpha were lost in battle as well. The only thing the Wraithlords had managed to do was halt the advance of the Megaverse. The Megaverse was forced to regroup and wait for a better chance to invade the inner planets. When the Wraithlords returned to the Moon Kingdom, the greeting they received was nothing but scorn from Queen Serenity.

"Your friends will be reborn in the Other Realm and you will be banished there for your failure. However if you should die in combat during the final battle then you will be only reborn to the Other Realm like your friends," Queen Serenity said.

Halo blanked out again and he found himself lying on the ground. Chrona Myu explained how he had experienced memories from his previous life. Norman asked, "Who are the Wraithlords?"

"They are group of warriors from a star system called Wraithos. They protected the peace during the Silver Millennium. There were five knights; Halo Wraith, Inferno Wraith, Hellfire Wraith, Cosmic Wraith, and Soul Wraith. Each of the Wraithlords had a sword of their own, along with special attacks," Chrona Myu responded.

"I never heard of Sailors Sol, Earth, Alpha, Omega, and Wraithia before," Norman said.

"Sailor Sol is the scout of this system's star Sol. Sailor Earth hailed from the planet Earth. Sailors Alpha, Omega, and Wraithia hailed from the planet Wraithia," Chrona Myu exclaimed.

"Sailor Alpha looked like someone I had met before at my work. What was her name again? Oh yeah, Celeste," Norman said.

Chrona Myu continued to train Norman over a period of a week. He had regained most of his powers and memories from the past, except the memory of the final battle with the Megaverse. Norman felt stronger then he had ever felt before.

"Now your training is complete. We must leave for the Senshi Realm immediately," Chrona Myu said.

"What's the rush its not like Sailor Moon is going to be killed," Norman replied.

Chrona Myu gave Norman a strange look. Norman now knew what that meant. Sailor Moon was in danger from new enemies. Already Sailor Moon and Sailor Uranus were engaging one of these new enemies. His name was Saige and he was out to get Sailor Moon.

Sailor Uranus attacked Saige with her, "Space Sword Blaster!" Saige just flicked it away. Uranus stared in disbelief, which left her open for attack. She collapsed to the ground, when Saige shot her with an energy blast. Sailor Moon was now on her own, as Saige charged his energy for the final blow; a fusion ball hit Saige in the legs sending him to the ground. Serena looked up and saw a man in a green trench coat holding a sword.

"Who are you," Serena asked.

"My name is Halo and I am here to protect you," Norman replied.

Saige got up; this time he attacked Halo before he could react. Halo went flying into the side of a building. Sailor Moon tried to run to Halo, but was stopped in her tracks by Saige who put her to sleep. Saige began to pull at Serena's scout clothes. Norman got up slightly dazed and looked for Saige. Norman saw him raping Serena, which made him very angry. His anger reached its peak and he began to glow. Halo's hair began to turn to a pure blond color and his eyes turned from hazel to blue. He had transformed into a Super Wraith. Halo channeled his energy toward the ground and began to levitate. He flew toward Saige while shouting, "Halo Fusion Force!"

Saige looked up and began to scream. He got up from the limp body and started to run, but was vaporized before he could get too far. Halo powered down to normal form and then walked over to Sailor Moon. Sailor Uranus came too and slowly got up. She saw a man in green trench coat hunched over Sailor Moon. Uranus charged at him and knocked him over. Norman scratched his head when he got up.

"What was that for Sailor Uranus, I was seeing if Sailor Moon was okay," Halo shouted.

Sailor Moon heard the shouting of Sailor Uranus and Wraithlord Halo as they argued. She slowly got up and felt pain near legs, not knowing Saige had raped her. Halo looked over and saw that Sailor Moon was awake; ignoring Sailor Uranus he stood beside Sailor Moon.

"Are you okay Sailor Moon," Halo asked.

"Yes I am fine thanks to you," Sailor Moon replied.

"Who was that guy anyway," Sailor Uranus asked Halo irritably.

"His name was Saige, and according to what a friend told me he was after your crystal," Halo replied.

The rest of the Sailor Soldiers arrived too late to help at all. Norman then decided it was time explain why he had come to help them. About twenty minutes later, Halo had finished explaining himself to the scouts.

"So your saying that you were reborn like the rest of us except you and ten others were reborn in a dimension called the Other Realm," Sailor Mercury asked.

"Yes," Halo replied.

Halo looked over at Sailor Moon, who had not stopped staring at him since he had finished explaining.

"Also I wondered if any of you could spare room for one more person," Halo asked with an embarrassed look on his face.

"There is plenty of room at my house," Serena replied immediately.

"Are you sure your parents won't mind," Halo asked.

Serena just smiled, grabbed his hand, and started walking back toward her house with Norman behind her. The other sailors just shrugged and went back to normal, then went there separate ways. Norman had returned to his normal form, but Serena had not done so.

"Do you think it would be a good idea to return to normal before going inside your house," Norman asked.

"That would be a good idea," Serena said as she blushed.

After returning to her normal form, Serena opened the door to her house and asked her parents if it would be okay for Norman to spend the night in there house. Serena's mother said it would be fine; naturally her father gave Norman an evil look and began to protest. Serena's mother grabbed her husband's ear and started to drag him off to kitchen, so he could clean it. Norman looked at Serena and asked, "Is your dad always this protective of you?"

Serena just smiled and replied, "I'll take you to your room on the third floor."

When they reached the third floor, Norman looked around the room. There was a single bed and a desk. The desk had some paper and junk on it. He materialized the sword and placed it on the desk. Norman turned to Serena asked her if she would leave the room for a bit, so he could settle into his new surroundings. As she walked out of the room, she looked at Norman and wondered how he truly came to know her and the other Sailor soldiers. Norman's first day in the Senshi had been a handful for him. He wondered when he would be able to go back to the Other Realm. He decided to go to bed, as he knew it would be a big day tomorrow. About three hours had passed and Serena decided to check up on Norman. She crept into his room and saw the sword on the desk. Serena picked up the sword and pulled it from the sheath. She examined the sword closer to see if it was similar to the one Darien used back in the Silver Millennium.

"This sword looks so familiar," she said to herself as she had the sudden urge to sleep then collapsed onto Norman's bed and began to have a flashback from the Silver Millennium.

The final battle for the Moon Kingdom was underway. The Four Dark Warriors of the Megaverse had killed most of the Sailors and Wraithlords, leaving Halo, Sailors Sol, and Wraithia to protect the princess. The Four Dark Warriors marched toward them with their swords in hand. Sailor Sol fired an energy wave at the Four Warriors. Malakite reflected the blast back at her, as this happened Sailor Wraithia charged at the four with some hope of destroying these guys. Nephlite cut Sailor Wraithia down to size with his sword. The two sailors had both been killed in their futile attempts to halt the Four Dark Warriors advance toward the princess. Halo charged at the four warriors ready to die for the princess. He prepared to use the most dangerous technique in his arsenal, Self Detonation. If he did this he risked blowing up the moon. He looked over to Princess Serena and shouted, "Get as far away from me as you can."

Princess Serena started to run after Halo, but was stopped by Prince Darien. He held her in his arms and told her, "Theirs nothing you can do for him."

As Darien said this, Halo used a small bit of his energy to put a shield around the prince and the princess. Then Halo shouted, "Self Detonation!"

Halo began to glow and light started to pulsate from his body. A crystal came from his glowing body and dangled in front of him long enough to realize he had found the Sirconium Crystal. The planet Wraithia's most valued treasure. The blast had destroyed the four warriors and most of the Moon Castle. Serena looked over to where Halo had stood and saw a large crater and crystal floating in mid air. Tears came to her eyes and she began to cry into Darien's shoulder. She wondered why fate could be so cruel. Then she began to blackout again and woke up on Norman's stomach. Norman had his hand on her; he looked like a cute little boy, Serena thought as she snuggled up with him.

Norman's alarm went off at 7 o'clock; he got up and found Serena in his bed. He wondered if she had the same dream he had last night.

"Serena wakeup," Norman said.

As Serena woke up Norman had gotten dressed. He had decided it was time to search for the other reborns, starting with the Sailor Soldiers.

"Do you really have to go," Serena asked.

Norman nodded in response to her. Chrona Myu then appeared and had several items in his hand.

"There is only way to get back to the Other Realm," Chrona Myu said as he handed Norman one of the items.

"And that is through the use of a warped vortex. This device is called a ripper and it will allow you to access the vortex anytime or any place you want. Now go find the others," Chrona Myu said.

Norman looked puzzled at the thought of using an interdimensional gateway. Chrona Myu handed Norman the other item, which looked like a silver clip on watch.

"This will allow you to transform into Wraithlord Halo without having to call on the sword. I have also sent the others their transformation devices," Chrona Myu said.

Norman held the ripper and a blue colored vortex appeared in front of him. As Norman was about to jump into the vortex, Serena grabbed him and pulled him close enough to kiss him. The vortex began to destabilize and Norman pushed Serena away. He jumped into the vortex just as it closed. Serena hoped Norman would come back soon; she had a bad feeling about something.

Meanwhile, far off in space, an asteroid was slowly moving toward the Sol System in the Senshi Realm. A dark figure stood on the asteroid laughing as he thought of what intended to do to the Earth. The dark figure's name was Mavis and Calypso had chosen him to enslave the people of Earth. Mavis called for one of the Aige brothers and Baige appeared in front of his master.

"Go to the Other Realm and stop that knight from completing his mission," Mavis ordered Baige.

"Use what ever means to stop him. He must not find the other reborns or else this plan will fail. If you fail me you will meet the same fate your younger brother Saige did now go," Mavis shouted.

Baige pulled out a ripper of his own and went to the Other Realm. He ended up at Paoli, where he felt the same presence that he had felt in the Senshi Realm. He went to the school, Delaware Valley Friends School, and used mind control on the teachers. The teachers herded the students down to the gathering room where the students sat in silence. Norman appeared in the Other Realm after Baige had arrived and the vortex spat him out in Paoli as well. Norman decided he would go DVFS to start his search for the Sailor Soldiers there. He had a hunch that Valerie might be one of the Sailors. When Norman reached the school he noticed that something was wrong he felt no one in the classrooms. All of the energy was coming from the gathering room; he realized that the students were being held against there will in the gathering room. Norman heard a shout and got down just in time to avoid getting hit by an energy blast. Norman decided it was time to fight fire with fire and he transformed.

"Halo Knight Power," Norman shouted as he pulled out his watch.

"I am Wraithlord Halo protector of this planet and I will not let you hurt anyone in this school," Halo shouted.

"I am Baige the third oldest brother to Saige and loyal servant to my master Mavis," Baige proclaimed.

"You're related to Saige," Halo said as he prepared himself for combat.

"Yes I am and now I have come to destroy you for killing my younger brother," Baige shouted.

"Try this on for size, Halo Fusion Force," Halo shouted as he fired his energy blast at Baige.

Baige deflected the fusion ball with the tip of his finger. Baige unleashed a deadly array of energy blasts on to Halo, as he shouted two individuals heard his cries of agony. These two individuals were Jordan and Valerie. The both of them were about to leave the gathering room despite the fact that several teachers blocked the exits to the main entrance of the school. Jordan toppled the teachers to the ground and both of them rushed out to the doors. When they reached the doors they saw a guy in a green suit getting pounded with energy blasts. Jordan and Valerie did not understand why the other had come, but they forgot that real quickly when they heard Halo's cries again. Valerie pulled out her transformation pen and shouted, "Sol Star Power make up."

Jordan pulled out a watch similar to Halo's and shouted, "Cosmic Knight Power."

Halo looked up to see Val and Matt transform. Halo soon realized it was one of the scouts and to his surprise a Wraithlord. Cosmic, he had a blue trench coat with matching pants, charged up for his attack while Sailor Sol attended to Halo. Halo attempted to get up, but was too weak to move. Halo looked into Sailor Sol's eyes and asked, "Valerie is that you?"

Valerie was shocked by the question and said, "How do you know my name?"

"Valerie don't you recognize me its Norman," Halo replied as he wiped his face of the dirt he gotten on it when he had been blasted.

Cosmic unleashed his Cosmic Power Laser on Baige as he continued to pound them with energy shots. When Baige reflected the attack back on Cosmic, the resulting explosion sent everyone flying in different directions. Halo had finally regained his strength after the attack. He picked up his sword and looked over to where Sol had landed. She was not moving, Halo's anger reached its peak and he transformed into a Super Wraith. Baige's eye was caught by the glow of the transformation. Cosmic got up slowly and went over to Sol so he could move her to safety, while he watched Halo charge up his Fusion Force attack. Baige said mockingly, "Pathetic weaklings give up and maybe I will spare your lives."

Meanwhile, Norman's cousin Brian had sensed the strange energy and teleported to the site of the battle. Also Norman's best friend Steve from his work felt the strange energy from the battle and teleported to investigate it. Little did the others, including Baige, know that more help was on the way? Norman's cousin suddenly appeared out of thin air and shouted, "Soul Knight Power."

Brian had a silver trench coat and matching pants.

Steve appeared and shouted, "Inferno Knight Power."

Steve had a red trench coat and matching pants.

Baige's face turned pale when he saw that more help had come. Soul and Inferno charged up their own attacks. Baige decided to take a drastic step and charged up his finishing move the Final Fury attack. Cosmic saw what he was doing and put a Cosmic Barrier around the school to protect it from the blast.

Soul Chainblade Strike," Soul shouted as an energy chain shot out at Baige and lassoed him.

"Halo Fusion Force," Halo shouted as he fired a fusion ball at Baige.

"Inferno Pyroclastic Bomb Blast," Inferno shouted as a ball of fiery energy flew toward Baige.

The attacks were working to no avail as they bounced off Baige. Baige unleashed his finishing move on the Wraithlords. Everyone was engulfed in the blast. Baige laughed with a sense of accomplishment, but the victory was very brief when he went flying to the ground. A wave of Energybolt began to fly at Baige after someone shouted, "Hellfire Energybolt Barrage."

Baige looked up at this new opponent; it was Hellfire the last of the Wraithlords to arrive. He was wearing an orange trench coat and matching pants. The smoke finally cleared up and too Baige's horror one of the Wraithlords was still standing. Halo glowed more intensely as he had ascended in his Super Wraith ability (level 2). Hellfire looked down to see that Sailor Sol was not moving. He became very angry, as his true identity was Anthony, Valerie's boyfriend. Hellfire transformed into a Super Wraith (level 2). Baige now terrified by the great powers that he sense emanating from the two Wraithlords put a barrier around himself.

Hellfire unleashed his, Energybolt Barrage on Baige. As this happened, Halo held his sword in front of himself and shouted, "Halo Fusion Force."

At the tip of Halo's sword a large fusion ball began to appear. Halo smiled as he fired the fusion ball. Baige turned around too late to try and stop the blast. The fusion ball hit Baige's barrier, which shattered. Baige angered by these delinquents attacked the both of them at once by sending energy shots at them. Halo contacted Sol via telepathy and told her to attack Baige while he was busy with them. Sailor Sol still slightly dizzy from the last attack could barely see anything except for Baige and Halo fighting one another. She stood up and shouted, "Sol Corona Destroyer."

She waved her hand in the form of a star and pressed against the light, which shot out at Baige. The blast of energy hit Baige full force in the gut and came out the other side. Baige fell from the sky and disintegrated when he hit the ground.

Valerie collapsed to the ground and returned to her normal form. Halo and the others returned to their normal forms. Anthony picked up Val and took her toward the school.

"Longtime no see guys," Norman said as he started to explain the situation to them.

"Sounds like fun," Jordan said.

"I don't know seems a little too crazy for me," Steve said.

"I'm in especially if we get to fight opponents who are stronger than this guy," Brian responded.

"What about you Anthony. You in," Norman asked.

"No not right now. I'll join you guys later on," Anthony replied.

"Not too loud Anthony or Val will hear you. You haven't told her about your powers yet have you," Norman inquired.

"No I didn't plan to tell her just yet. I didn't know how she would take it," Anthony replied as he placed Valerie on a bench outside of the school.

As Anthony teleported away, Norman went over to Valerie to ask her for help against Mavis. At that moment, Mavis had seen what happened to Baige. He decided to implement the next stage of his plan to enslave the people of Earth. He called for his last henchmen, named Maige. He told Maige to fetch these two sailors so he could use their powers for his own sinister purposes. Maige vanished and set off for the Other Realm.

"Valerie are you awake," Norman asked.

"Yeah, I'm awake. What happened to Baige did I get him," Val asked as she scratched her forehead.

"You sure did Val. Your just the Sailor Soldier to help me out," Norman replied.

"Help you do what," Valerie asked.

"To save the Earth from an evil being in another dimension," Norman replied.

"How long will it take," she asked.

"I am not entirely sure. Too be perfectly honest the way time flows in the Senshi Realm is a lot faster then here," Norman answered.

"Wait a second you mean to tell me that this could take a long time. I have school to worry about," Val said.

"I just told you how time works in the Senshi Realm. If we were to leave now we be done in one month's time only an hour would have passed here," Norman explained.

"Oh when you put it that way I don't see why I couldn't help," she said with embarrassment.

"When do we leave for the Senshi Realm," Val asked.

"In about a week starting tomorrow, if I were you I would start taking care of any loose ends here," Norman replied.

Norman walked over to the other Wraithlords and told them of what else they should know. Now that Baige was destroyed, the teachers returned to normal having no recollection of the events that had just transpired. Norman, Brian, and Steve would teleport to Upper Darby High School and check to see if any other sailors were there. Jordan and Valerie would stay behind until school ended, then meet up with them later. Norman had a hunch that his friends Lisa and Celeste were sailors. The three teleported to Upper Darby and walked into the school. Norman motioned for them to wait outside. Chrona Myu suddenly appeared before Norman could waltz into the school.

"I wish you would stop doing that," Norman said as he caught his breath.

"Sorry. I hoped I would run into you before you left for this school. I want you to take this for safe keeping," Myu said as he handed Norman a raindrop shaped crystal.

"Is this the Sirconium Crystal," Norman asked.

"Yes it is. I found it at the spot where you killed the four warriors of the Megaverse," Myu responded.

All of a sudden the crystal started to glow, the watches and transformation pens changed.

"What happened to our watches," the three Wraithlords said in unison.

"You have reached the final form of your morphing powers," Myu responded.

"See you in a little while," Myu said as he vanished.

Norman continued to walk into the building and made his way to the front desk. He got a visitors pass from the secretary and asked her where the senior lounge was. She pointed to a set of steps at the end of the hall. Norman walked down the hall and climbed the steps to senior lounge; he heard a scream and ran up the stairs to find all of the seniors on the ground sleeping, including Lisa and Celeste. A cloaked man was holding a ball of pure energy in his hand. Norman knew what he had to do and pulled out his and shouted, "Halo Magna Knight Power."

"I am Wraithlord Halo protector of the Earth," Halo proclaimed as he shot the guy with an energy blast.

The guy lost his footing and fell, causing him to lose all of the energy in his hand. The energy went back to corresponding bodies. Halo smiled and prepared to do battle, even though he had not fully regained his power.

"You will pay for interfering with my plans," the villain shouted as he got up.

"I am Maige the second oldest of the Aige brothers and loyal servant to Mavis," Maige proclaimed.

Halo wondered how many servants this Mavis fellow had. He never had enough time to think about it before Maige shot several energybolts at him and sent him flying out the window. Maige materialized outside to a spot not far from where Halo had landed. Brian and Steve heard the blast and rushed around the building to confront this new threat. Both of them held their watches in the air and shouted, "Soul Magna Knight Power. Inferno Magna Knight Power."

Inferno and Soul ran over to Halo to see if he was okay. Maige fired multiple energybolts at the Wraithlords. Back in the senior lounge, all the seniors had gotten up and ran down the steps only Lisa and Celeste decided to stay. Celeste had been visiting her friend Kristen, who was a senior at the school. The two girls looked out the window, which Halo had previously gone flying through. They saw Halo dematerialize back to his normal form.

"Lisa look its Norman," said Celeste.

"We better give those guys a hand," Lisa said as she held her transformation pen.

"Yeah let's do it," Celeste shouted as pulled out her transformation pen.

"Earth Crystal Power Alpha Crystal Power!" the two sailors shouted.

Soul powered up his attack and shouted, "Soul Chainblade Strike!"

"Inferno attacked Maige with his attack, "Inferno Magma Blaster!"

A bolt of flame like energy shot off at Maige. The attacks hit there prescribed targets and when the smoke cleared revealing Maige unphased by the attacks.

"Try this fools," Maige shouted as he used the same energybolt attack against them.

The attack sent Soul and Inferno to the ground turning them back to their normal forms. Maige powered up his finishing move Hyper Fury. Suddenly someone shouted, "Alpha Star Shower!" A streak of energybolts shaped like stars hit Maige causing him to lose his concentration.

Maige looked to find two sailor soldiers standing behind him. His eyes brightened when he saw Sailor Alpha. He suddenly remembered what Mavis told him to do. To retrieve Sailors Alpha and Omega, so Mavis could use them for his master plan. Suddenly another shouted, "Earth Ground Shaking!"

A ball of blue energy went flying towards Maige. Maige looked in time to deflect the attack at the fallen Wraithlords. Maige then fired a blast of lightening at the two sailor soldiers. The sailors collapsed to the ground unable to move as their bodies were totally paralyzed. Maige walked over to Sailor Alpha and began to bend over so he could pick her up, when an energy blast hit him sending him to the ground.

"Hey man what's wrong why you in a hurry to leave," Halo challenged as he ascended once again to a new level of Super Wraith (level 3), now his hair had more split ends.

Alpha looked to see Halo pull out his sword and charge at this enemy. Maige sent Halo flying once again with a blast of lightening. Halo helpless to do anything for Sailor Alpha screamed, "Stop it."

Maige picked up Alpha and teleported back to his master Mavis. The Sirconium Crystal healed Halo and he finally managed to get up so he could heal the others with the crystal. He then began to explain to Lisa what the situation was.

"You bet I'm going to help," she spoke as Halo realized he had failed to protect the sailors.

"Will bring her back Norman," Lisa reassured him.

They went to DVFS, where Val and Jordan were waiting for them. Norman told Val and Jordan what had happened. The others decided to wait until they found the other sailors, Norman and company teleported to his house where they found a secret meeting place in the woods. Meanwhile back in the Senshi Realm, Maige had arrived on the asteroid ship to deliver Sailor Alpha to his master. Mavis looked at Maige with approval and said, "Excellent job Maige. Now I am only a sailor soldier short of conquering the Earth."

"Shall I begin the search for Sailor Omega sire," Maige inquired.

"Yes and have one of the drones take this one to the lab. We can start hooking the machine up to her power," Mavis replied as a drone came in took Sailor Alpha from Maige and brought her to the lab.

Maige went to his room, so he could freshen up a bit, and begin to scan Norman's mind for an image of Sailor Omega. Two hours had passed and Maige now had a clear picture of her. She looked a lot like Marielle from Norman's work. Maige laughed hysterically then vanished to capture Sailor Omega. Another person lied in the shadows of Maige's room it was his father Corrupticus.

Back in the Other Realm, Norman had found all but two sailors from his dream. He looked at his clock it read 10:15 am.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late again," he shouted as he got ready for work, which was at Merion Golf Club.

Now that he had the ability to teleport, he appeared by the far end of the maintenance yard then Steve suddenly appeared next to Norman. The both of them began to walk up the parking lot. When they reached the middle of the parking lot Norman saw his friend Marielle and someone else getting out of her car. They caught up with them and said, "Good morning ladies."

"Good morning Norman and Steve," Marielle replied.

"Norman and Steve this is my friend Elizabeth she is going to be working here," Marielle said.

"That's cool," Norman replied suddenly realizing how beautiful she was.

Lisa pulled up a moment later and said, "Good morning."

"Good morning Lisa," said Steve as he hung back to talk with her.

As the five headed toward the club disaster was going to strike. Maige was waiting for an opportunity to grab Marielle. An hour had passed since the five had arrived and they were hard at work. Maige came onto the terrace as a guest of one of the members, who was being controlled by Maige's mind. Maige spotted Marielle and called her over for service. Marielle walked over to the table to take their order when Maige began to drain her energy. Marielle tried to escape but was overcome by fatigue and collapsed to the ground. People started to scream and run off the terrace.

"Everyone get off the terrace now," Norman shouted as he herded people off the terrace.

Steve immediately attacked Maige while Norman herded people off the terrace. Lisa ran into the dining room so she could transform. She was rather confused when she found Elizabeth in the dining room. Lisa did not know Elizabeth was also a sailor soldier.

"Earth Crystal Power," Lisa shouted.

"Wraithia Crystal Power," shouted Elizabeth.

Norman joined battle and had transformed to a Super Wraith 3, he realized his power was still lower than Maige's power. Maige laughed at Norman, causing Norman to get angrier and ascend to a new level of Super Wraith. Steve transformed himself to Super Wraith 4 as well and continued his bid to stop Maige. The two sailors ran back onto the terrace to find Norman and Steve in Super Wraith form (level 4) fighting Maige. Sailors Earth and Wraithia attacked Maige at once, giving Norman and Steve the time they needed to transform.

"Halo Magna Knight Power," Halo shouted.

"Inferno Magna Knight Power," Inferno shouted.

Halo pulled his sword from its sheath and let loose a barrage of sword slashes on Maige. Maige dodged every slash from Halo's sword. Sailor Earth attacked Maige shouting, "Earth Ground Shaking."

Maige sent the blast back toward Sailor Earth. Inferno spotted the blast and immediately charged his Magma Blaster and fired it. The beam sent the ball of energy out of Earth's way. Earth smiled at Inferno and continued to try and draw Maige's attention away from Marielle.

Wraithia attacked Maige shouting, "Wraithia Fusion Tempest." A whirlwind of energy engulfed Maige causing him to lose the energy, which was sent back to Marielle's body.

"Hyper Fury," Maige shouted as a large blast of energy hit Sailors Earth and Wraithia.

"Marielle wake up," Halo shouted.

Marielle began to open her eyes as the energy stolen from her body returned. She pulled out her morphing pen and shouted, "Omega Crystal Power."

Now that she had morphed she noticed Halo looked a lot like Norman. She charged up her own attack and shouted, "Omega Psyclone!" A whirlwind of psychic energy emanated from Omega's body and hit Maige in the back.

Maige charged up his attack and shouted, "Thunder strike."

Suddenly electric currents were shooting from Maige's fingertips. Omega took the full front of the currents and hit a pole. She collapsed onto the ground unable to move as her body was paralyzed and was in great pain. Halo charged up his attack and shouted, "Halo Fusion Cannon."

"Inferno Pyroclastic Bomb Blast," Inferno shouted as he fired upon Maige.

A large fusion beam came from Halo's hands and streaked at Maige hitting him. Inferno's attack hit Maige as well. The smoke cleared to show that Maige was undamaged by the attacks. Halo put all his energy into that attack and collapsed to ground. Maige sneered at Halo and walked over to Sailor Omega lifting her from the ground Maige teleported back to his master.

"No wait," Halo whispered as he began to fall face first onto the ground. Sailor Wraithia had gotten up and saw Halo on the ground out cold. She rushed over to him and helped him up. Sailor Earth went over to Inferno and then hurried over to Halo and Wraithia, where the four of them teleported to the secret meeting place.

Meanwhile back in the Senshi Realm, Mavis was making final preparations for his master plan. Maige appeared with Sailor Omega in his arms. Mavis congratulated him on a job well done.

"Take her to the lab with the other Sailor Soldier and see to it that the force shield is ready when it is needed to shut the lab off from outsiders," Mavis commanded Maige.

"At once master," Maige replied as took Omega to the lab.

Back in the Other Realm, Norman had finally recovered all of his energy from the last battle and was at the secret meeting place for the Wraithlords and Sailors who had agreed to help, including Sailor Wraithia. They were discussing strategy for what was obviously going to be the final battle with this Mavis guy. Norman had been nominated leader of the outfit and decided it was time to return to the Senshi Realm. Norman pulled out the ripper from his pocket and switched it on. One by one the group entered the vortex, until Norman and Val were the last to go. Anthony came running to them before they entered the portal.

"Anthony how did you find this place," Valerie asked him.

"I came to say goodbye and Norman told me of this place," Anthony replied as he kissed her goodbye.

"You take good care of her understand," Anthony implied.

"I will. Valerie go ahead I need to talk with Anthony," Norman said.

"Alright see you at Luna's Control Room," Val said as jumped into the vortex.

Norman pulled out another ripper and handed it to Anthony and said, "Use this ripper to get to the Senshi Realm it will center in on wherever Valerie is."

"Thanks Norman I appreciate this," Anthony replied.

Norman entered the vortex just as it began to close. When he reached the other side he found himself at Luna's Control Room. Luna was a talking cat who advised Sailor Moon on the appropriate actions to take. Luna told the new arrivals of the current situation, Mavis had issued a proclamation on all channels. He intended to hypnotize the inhabitants of the Earth.

"So Mavis has to use Sailor Alpha and Sailor Omega to power his hypnotic machine," Brian said.

"We need figure out a way to take out that machine," Jordan implied.

After several hours of debating a plan had been made. A team of three would enter the ship and rescue the two scouts, while the rest of them would commence a frontal assault on the asteroid ship.

"Now we need some volunteers for the team," Luna spoke.

"Count me in," said Norman.

"I'll go too," Valerie answered.

"Yeah me too," Elizabeth answered.

Now that the team had been formed an allotted time for the operation to begin would be selected. Norman did not want to be around the others anymore, so he snuck out and teleported to a nearby beach. Unknown Norman, Elizabeth had followed him down to the beach.

"What a beautiful sunset," he said to himself after he had arrived at the beach.

Elizabeth knew this was a mistake to do this, but she didn't care Norman had been very kind to her and she wanted to repay him for it. She snuck up on him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Norman feeling a little better pulled her down on top of him.

"Norman wait a second. I have a boy," Elizabeth started to say as Norman kissed her; she forgot what she wanted to say kissed him back. The two of them made love until the break of dawn.

The next morning, Norman brought Elizabeth to his place. On his bed was a note. It read:

Dear Norman,

The time for the attack is at 8:00 am.

Serena

"Oh man, its 8:00 am right now," he screamed as he transformed.

"Halo Magna Knight Power," Norman shouted.

"Wraithia Crystal Power," Elizabeth shouted.

Halo grabbed Wraithia by the hand and the both of them teleported to the asteroid ship, where Sailor Sol was waiting for them.

"What took you guys," she shouted.

"Nothing important," Wraithia replied.

The frontal assault on the asteroid ship commenced. The Wraithlords and Sailors were attacking the ship, when several of the drones Mavis used to maintain the ship's functions attacked them. Soul used his Chainblade attack to take out several drones. Sailor Uranus used her World Shaking attack to blow a hole in the asteroid ship's hull. The rest of them continued to hammer the asteroid ship with energy blasts. Halo, Sol, and Wraithia sneaked into the ship, while Mavis' drones were busy fighting the Sailors and Wraithlords outside the ship. The three ran at lightening speed through several corridors before they met up with Maige, who had sent the last of the drones to fight the Sailors and Wraithlords outside the ship. Halo's anger for his lack of power to fight Maige in the past transformed him to a Super Wraith 5; his hair had grown slightly and split into two places; and charged up his attack before Maige could react and blasted him to dust.

Meanwhile, Mavis was watching the battle from the safety of his command room. One of the few drones still remaining on the ship had been watching the ship's intruder cameras and noticed several blips that were moving toward the lab too fast to be seen by the drone. It reported these strange blips to Mavis and mentioned that these blips had killed Maige. Corrupticus heard this and was very angry; he wanted to get the person responsible for his eldest son's death. As if Mavis had read his mind he commanded Corrupticus to take care of the intruders before they reached the lab. Corrupticus nodded in response and teleported to a cargo room that was before the lab.

Halo and his team entered the room Corrupticus occupied. The three stopped in their tracks, as Corrupticus blasted them. Halo got up and powered up to the maximum level of Super Wraith 5. Corrupticus pulled out a sword and charged at Halo. Halo pulled out his own sword and exchanged blows with Corrupticus. Sailor Wraithia charged up her attack and shouted, "Wraithia Fusion Tempest." A storm of energy engulfed Corrupticus after Halo had sent him flying into a wall with an energy blast.

Corrupticus sent Halo and Wraithia to the wall, as he lifted them with his telekinesis and threw them far. Sailor Sol watched helplessly as her comrades flew into the wall. Corrupticus turned his attentions toward Sailor Sol. She screamed as he attacked her, suddenly a vortex opened behind Corrupticus. Hellfire charged up his attack and shouted, "Leave her alone!"

As Corrupticus went flying into a couple boxes, Sailor Sol got up and shouted, "Sol Corona Destroyer!"

Corrupticus exploded as Sol's attack hit him full force in the gut. Hellfire rushed over to Sailor Sol and embraced her.

"Hello Valerie, it is me Anthony your true love," Hellfire said.

"Anthony you saved me again," she said as Hellfire looked at her in amazement.

"How did you know it was me that saved you before," Hellfire asked since he was completely dumbfounded by this turn of events.

"Is that really important Anthony," Sol replied as she kissed him again.

Halo got up and rubbed his forehead, he helped Sailor Wraithia onto her feet.

"Are you hurt Elizabeth," Halo asked.

"I'll live," she replied as she walked over to Sol and Hellfire.

Halo saw a door marked lab and he quickly ran towards it, while shouting to the others, "Come on were not out of the woods yet."

Halo blasted the door in with his Fusion Force attack and rushed into the lab. There at the other end of lab stood the hypnotic machine and connected to the machine in glass tubes was Sailors Alpha and Omega. A force shield activated behind him, which prevented the others from getting in and Halo from getting out. Mavis came out from behind one of the tubes with an evil smile on his face.

"Well what do we have here another intruder who wants to save his little friends," Mavis shouted.

Halo had a look of anger on his face and then smiled, "So we meet at last Mavis. Did you really think that you would get away with these kidnappings?"

Mavis felt the power emanating from Halo and said, "For a second I was actually worried that you might be stronger then me. I will have no problem mopping the floor with you."

"Stop playing these mind games with me they will not work," Halo replied.

"Very well shall we begin then," Mavis asked.

"Fine by me," Halo replied as he smiled yet again.

The rest of the crew having finished off Mavis' drones made there way to the room Hellfire, Sol, and Wraithia occupied. Hellfire started blasting the shield with his Energybolt Barrage, but the shots were just absorbed by the shield.

"What happened," Sailor Moon asked.

"Halo ran into the lab, now he's fighting a losing battle against Mavis," Wraithia replied.

"We need to get him and the two sailors out of there," Sailor Uranus shouted as she pulled out her sword and used her Space Sword Blaster attack on the shield.

Halo powered himself up and charged at Mavis, who simply dodged him. Then Sailor Alpha began to awaken from her long sleep and saw Norman fighting Mavis. Sailor Omega also awakened and was attempting to get out of the tube. The others used every attack they knew on the shield, but it absorbed every attack thrown at it. Soul suddenly remembered his finishing move and decided to try it on the shield.

"Everyone stand back," Soul shouted as he charged up his finishing move.

Halo lost energy every time he managed to get a hit on Mavis; his body seemed to be absorbing the energy from his attacks. Halo wondered if he would able to beat him. Soul shouted, "Soul Final Flash!" A streak of energy connected with the shield, and then broke through it. The attack was heading straight toward Halo and Mavis.

"Halo get down," Cosmic shouted.

Halo ducked down as the large energy wave hit Mavis, sending him flying toward his machine as he attempted to deflect the attack. Then the energy wave hit the machine, causing a large explosion that set Sailors Alpha and Omega free. Alpha and Omega rushed to Halo as he got up.

"Celeste, Marielle get out of here. I'm going to finish Mavis off by myself," Halo spoke as he reached the pinnacle of his Super Wraith power.

"You'll die if you fight him alone," Omega said.

"Norman let us help you," Alpha begged him.

"No this is my fight. Now tell everyone to clear out and go back to Earth," Halo said as he prepared to use his final move.

Sailor Moon knew exactly what Halo was planning to do but was teleported by Luna with the rest of them back to Earth before she could stop him.

"Is this the reason I was reborn again," Halo shouted as he powered up his finishing move.

Luna managed to get a fix on the asteroid ship. Elizabeth and Serena stared at the monitor waiting to see what was about to happen. Brian prayed to God asking him not to let his cousin die. The rest just stared at the monitor waiting for Halo to suddenly appear back in the control room.

"Don't mess with fate…  
It serves as either punishment or reward…  
And now, for you, I am fate itself…  
And you get no reward," Halo shouted as Mavis got up.

"Forgive me my friends. Self Detonation," Halo screamed as the Sirconium crystal began to glow.

Everyone in the control room watched in horror as the asteroid exploded. The Wraithlords shouted at once, "Halo!"

Elizabeth fainted, while Serena sunk to her knees and began to cry. The other sailors tried to calm Serena down and wake Elizabeth. Brian stared at the monitor realizing his cousin had made the ultimate sacrifice for the Earth. Back at the site of the explosion, a ship appeared and headed toward the debris field.

"Sailor Star Fighter, I am detecting a life sign amongst the debris," Sailor Star Maker spoke as she turned back to her monitor.

"Take us to it Sailor Star Maker," Sailor Star Fighter replied.

A moment later, Luna's radar started to beep as it had picked up the signature of another ship. Everyone turned to look at the monitor to see what this new ship looked like. Cosmic remembered something Chrona Myu had told him when he first received his powers. The ship belonged to the Wraithlords it was called the Pegasus.

"That ship is the one we used to get to this system back in the time of the Silver Millennium," Cosmic said.

"If that ship belongs to us then who is flying it now," Hellfire implied.

"Most likely Sailor Soldiers. That ship was abandoned and left to drift after the Megaverse attacked. Perhaps it drifted to into another star system and was found by Sailor Soldiers," Luna replied.

"What would a ship be doing amongst the debris," Wraithia asked.

"Maybe the ship detected the explosion and came to see if there was anything to salvage from the wreckage," Mercury replied.

Back at the debris field, a body was floating amongst the wreckage of the asteroid ship when the Pegasus brought it on board to be checked out in the medical bay. Sailor Star Healer began to examine the body. The body belonged to Halo and was now being treated for his injuries.

"I never thought we would come back to the Sol System again," Star Fighter said to Star Maker.

"Star Fighter get down here quickly I have to show you something," Star Healer said into the communications pad.

Sailor Star Fighter rushed down to the medical bay, so she could see what Star Healer wanted to show her. When she entered the medical bay, she saw Star Healer examining the body of Halo.

"It appears this person is a Wraithian," Star Healer said to Star Fighter.

"I thought the Wraithians were wiped out by Diablos," Star Fighter said.

"Obviously there were survivors," Star Healer replied.

Star Maker picked up more Wraithian life signs on Earth and said, "Star Fighter there are more Wraithian signatures on the Earth."

"What! Are you sure," Star Fighter replied as she rushed back to the bridge.

"Star Fighter this guy is waking up," Star Healer shouted into the corridor.

Back on Earth, Luna attempted to contact the Pegasus, but there was no response. Artemis, another talking cat, noticed the ship shifted course to the Earth's orbit.

"Hey that ship is coming to orbit the planet," Artemis said to Luna.

"The Pegasus is hailing us," Luna shouted to the others.

Everyone crowded around the monitor to see who was piloting the ship. The screen popped on to reveal Sailor Soldiers.

"That's Sailors Star Fighter and Star Maker. They helped us fight against Chaos during the earlier years," Sailor Moon said.

"Longtime no see guys," Star Fighter said to the group of people in the control room.

"We found a body floating in the debris field from the other ship that had exploded," Star Maker said.

When Elizabeth heard this she quickly forgot the pain in her heart and made her way to the front to speak with these Sailor Soldiers. The two Sailors smiled when Elizabeth popped onto the screen. She was very familiar looking, and then it hit Star Fighter. This girl was a Sailor Soldier from the legendary Wraithos star system.

"I am Sailor Wraithia. Did you find any survivors amongst the wreckage," Wraithia asked.

"Yes we did," Star Maker answered.

"Can we come on board to see him," Wraithia asked.

"Sure. But only you Wraithians can come on board," Star Fighter replied.

"How come the others can't come on board," Hellfire demanded.

"They are not used to being off the planet for long periods of time it could hurt their bodies very badly," Star Healer interjected as she entered the conversation.

"That's all right we've done are part in this to help," Sailor Moon said to Wraithia.

The Wraithians said their goodbyes to the Sailor Soldiers of Earth and the Pegasus teleported the group to the bridge, where Star Fighter greeted them all.

Meanwhile back in the Other Realm, Chrona Myu had discovered three new reborns. They had already received their morphing devices before hand. One of the reborns was a Wraithlord and the other two were Sailor Soldiers. The Wraithlord was known as Shadow, he had been controlled by a powerful being from beyond the Milky Way. The two Sailor Soldiers were Beta and Delta; their job was to help Alpha and Omega protect Sailor Wraithia.

Wraithlord Shadow stood on top of city hall in Philadelphia, watching the people as he prepared for an all attack on the city.

"Soon the people of Earth will fear the Wraithlords," Shadow said.

"When those foolish Wraithlords come, I will crush them all," he said to himself.

The evil Wraithlord pulled out his sword and began his citywide rampage. Chrona Myu sensed the strange power and realized a powerful being was controlling this Wraithlord. The Other Realm's only hope was the two Sailors, who had only recently got their powers back. These two Sailors were Norman's friends from his work, Christine and Martha. The both of them felt the strong power emanating from Shadow.

"Chrissie do you feel that strange energy," Martha asked.

"Yeah it feels like its coming from someone we know," Christine replied.

Chrona Myu traveled to Senshi Realm and teleported to the Pegasus, where he would tell Halo and his friends of the present danger to the Other Realm. While this was going on, a strange man in gold armor watched with eager anticipation as Shadow made his descent to the streets of Philadelphia. Halo finally managed to get up and sneak out of the medical bay and ran right into Sailor Wraithia. The two slowly got up and looked at each other; suddenly everything began to go black. When the two awakened they found themselves staring at one another. All of a sudden an energy blast sent Halo into a tree. Sailor Wraithia turned to see who had fired the blast; all she saw was a man in a black trench coat with matching pants wielding a sword. His face was shrouded in darkness.

"You belong to me my dear Sailor," the man said as Halo slowly got up and charged up his Fusion Force attack.

"I don't think so," said Halo as he fired the fusion ball at the man.

The man deflected the blast into a nearby tree, which exploded, and flew straight at Halo. Sailor Wraithia was terrified as the two clashed. Wraithia screamed as the man in black-stabbed Halo. He turned to Sailor Wraithia and saw the look of absolute horror in her face. He finally lost his concentration and blacked out. Sailor Wraithia fainted and the both of them awakened to find they were still staring at each other.

Back in the Other Realm, Christine and Martha had been watching the news as the attacks on Philadelphia continued from Shadow. Both one of them could take it anymore and both of them ran outside of Martha's house. They transformed and teleported to Center City, so the two of them could try and stop Shadow. He continued attacking innocent bystanders that tried to escape from him. The city was on fire and many of the larger buildings had collapsed. The people, who were still alive or clinging to life, had seen a man in black, attack them. Emergency vehicles arrived only to get tossed around left and right, as Shadow used telekinesis on them. A group of children ran for cover, as a "fusion ball" was heading straight for them. One of the kids tripped and was about to be consumed by the fusion ball.

"Beta Maser Beam," Christine shouted as a beam of pure energy hit the fusion ball.

"Delta Ice Mist," Martha shouted as a heavy frigid mist covered the escape of the children as they ran into a subway tunnel.

"Well, well. What do we have here," Shadow said as he halted his attack.

"I never expected to see you girls show up here to die," Shadow said as he laughed.

"Why are you attacking these innocent people," Delta asked as she did her best to stand on the charred ground.

"My master commands me to. Do you really believe that you have any chance of stopping me," Shadow challenged them as he pulled out his sword.

"Yes we do have a chance," Sailor Beta shouted as she prepared herself for the fight of her life.

Back on the Pegasus, everyone had gone back to normal, except Sailor Wraithia who felt compelled to stay in her Sailor outfit, so they could take a breather. Elizabeth embraced Norman and was about to tell him something important, but was interrupted by his cousin when he asked him in a shocked tone, "How did you survive that blast?"

"The Sirconium Crystal must have regenerated my body after the explosion," Norman replied.

"Where is Halo," Chrona Myu asked after reaching the Senshi Realm.

"Chrona Myu what are you doing here," Norman asked.

"You and the others need to get back to the Other Realm fast," Myu said.

"What is the rush can't we have a little break from all this," Brian asked as he stretched his arms.

"Philadelphia is under attack," Myu responded as he pulled out a viewing globe.

Everyone looked into it to see the city was in flames. Elizabeth was the first to notice Shadow, laughing as the city was burning. Norman immediately recognized the man from the vision he and Elizabeth just had. The Sailor Starlights offered their assistance. Jordan looked at them with arms crossed and said, "This ship belongs to us."

"We know that you idiot. We came to originally help out and deliver this ship to you guys," Sailor Star Fighter said as she handed Jordan an electronic pad.

"This is the operations manual for the ship," Star Maker said.

"Sorry about snapping at you girls," Jordan said.

"Why would you girls want to leave this dimension to help us," Steve asked.

"We had heard rumors of how strong this knight was from our home system so we thought you guys might need some extra help," Star Healer replied.

"We don't need your help," Norman said in an angry tone.

"Take it easy there Halo remember were on your side," Star Fighter said.

"Sorry, but I can deal with this guy myself," Halo said.

"Why should you take this guy on by yourself," Hellfire asked.

"That is because Shadow and I have had a history together," Halo replied.

"It still doesn't explain why you want to fight him yourself," Inferno asked.

"Shadow and I fought against one another before," Halo replied.

Sailor Wraithia began to get nervous as Halo told them of the vision he and Wraithia had. Everyone looked over at Sailor Wraithia and then began to understand what Halo had meant.

"So you and Shadow fought over Sailor Wraithia all the time back on the planet Wraithia," Cosmic asked.

"That would be correct Cosmic," Halo replied.

"Well if you still think you don't need our help then could you guys give us a lift home first," Sailor Star Fighter asked.

"I will take you three back to your home system," Chrona Myu said as he teleported them home.

"Now that this is done with let's install the ripper into the ship," Chrona Myu said as he took Jordan and Steve to the bridge.

It took them about ten minutes to install it. They morphed again and prepared to leave, but first Chrona Myu took the crystal from Halo and handed it over to Sailor Wraithia. Her Sailor outfit had a new brooch on the chest ribbon, she had become Super Sailor Wraithia and she also received a staff to use.

"Norman there is something that I need to tell you," Wraithia said to Halo.

But Halo had been listening to Chrona Myu the whole time about him and Hellfire going to the hyperbolic dimension to train. The rest would use the ship to get back to the Other Realm and help Sailors Beta and Delta fight Shadow. The vortex opened when Cosmic activated the ripper and took them into it. In the hyperbolic dimension, Halo began to help Hellfire reach Super Wraith 5. Chrona Myu said that is was imperative for Hellfire to become a Super Wraith 5, so they could learn a new technique. Halo wondered how long this was going to take and if the Wraithlords and Sailors would manage to hold their own against Shadow. The Pegasus arrived in the Other Realm safely and Cosmic put the ship into a high orbit so none of Earth's satellites would detect them. The group teleported down to Center City, where Sailors Beta and Delta were getting their butts kicked by Shadow suddenly a psychic storm sent Shadow flying into the side of a building. He got out of the damaged building undamaged by the attack, but wondered who hit him with that attack. Shadow sensed the presence of other Sailors and the energy from the Wraithlords. He turned to see Sailor Omega, who was the first to attack him. To everyone's horror took out Sailor Omega with an energy blast. He threw Omega's limp body at Delta and Beta with his telekinesis. Soul's anger flared and he transformed to a Super Wraith, but his power kept rising until he had reached Super Wraith 4. He used his finishing move on Shadow. The blast hit Shadow dead on; as the smoke began to clear a crater was where Shadow had stood before.

"I think that was too easy," Soul said to the others.

Shadow appeared behind the Sailors and Wraithlords, while he was powering up his Fusion Destroyer attack. The group of them felt Shadow powering up and turned in his direction.

"That is the same attack Halo used against Maige," Sailor Sol shouted.

"How could this guy know Halo's moves," Sailor Wraithia shouted.

He fired the fusion ball at the others and watched with glee as they tried to hold their ground against the attack. Sailor Wraithia moved out of the way of the attack and watched as the others were taken out. She called for her staff and shouted, "Wraithia Starlight Therapy Kiss."

A star shaped beam came from the tip of the staff and shot at Shadow. He quickly pulled out his sword and reflected the blast back at her. Sailor Wraithia braced herself for the blast, all of a sudden a blue energy beam connected with the starlight beam causing it to hit a damaged car.

"I don't think so," said a familiar voice.

Shadow had felt the great powers from the two strangers who arrived on the scene. Sailor Wraithia recognized Halo and Hellfire once the smoke from the attack subsided. Shadow smiled when he saw Halo and Hellfire and said, "At last opponents worthy of my talents."

He quickly unleashed a heavy fog on the site. The fog covered the bodies of the unconscious Sailors and Wraithlords; Shadow quickly grabbed Sailor Sol and moved with lightning speed toward a portal that was across the Delaware River. He entered the portal and took Sailor Sol to his master, Calypso. Calypso was pleased to see Shadow had managed to bring Sailor Sol to him.

"I will bring Sailor Wraithia here and she will be yours and all you have to do is kill Halo and Hellfire," Calypso commanded.

Shadow entered the portal again with the intention of killing Halo and Hellfire. Calypso chained Sol's limped body to a wall in his private chambers. Shadow came back to Center City and vanished. Hellfire had been searching for Sailor Sol in the fog, but was having no luck. The fog cleared and Hellfire noticed that Sailor Sol's body was not with the rest of the others.

"Where is Sailor Sol," Hellfire shouted in anger.

Before Halo or Wraithia could answer him, Shadow reappeared and pulled out his sword. Hellfire didn't move in time before Shadow slashed him. Hellfire collapsed and blood began to come from his body. Halo pulled out his sword and flew at Shadow with the intent to avenge his fallen comrade. Shadow and Halo exchanged blows with their swords. Sailor Wraithia watched in horror as the two Wraithlords waged all out war against one another. Shadow then decided to test Halo's abilities by firing a red fusion beam at him as he shouted, "Shadow Fusion Beam!"

Halo fired his own blue fusion beam as he shouted, "Halo Fusion Cannon!"

The two fusion beams collided with tremendous force as the two titans continued to put more energy into their fusion beams as neither one would give up any ground. The buildings around them were collapsing as the two continued to pour more energy into their fusion beams, until the fusion beams caused a massive explosion. Sailor Wraithia watched the firefight reach its climax when the explosion sent dust and debris outward in all directions. All of a sudden a chunk of debris hit Sailor Wraithia in the head knocking her out.

"Obviously we are evenly matched perhaps hand to hand combat would be more entertaining," Shadow exclaimed.

"Perhaps," Halo replied as he flew at Shadow with his foot extended out in front.

Shadow did not expect Halo to suddenly attack him as he went flying into the crater that had been created from the fusion beam duel. Halo searched the debris for Sailor Wraithia only to be hit from behind by Shadow's combined fists. Halo countered with a throwing motion toward a collapsed building. Shadow came back and nailed Halo with a right hook that sent Halo to the ground. Halo now getting sick of Shadow playing with him took off at Shadow and let loose a fury of fast punches and kicks. Shadow merely blocked each of Halo's punches and kicks.

Calypso watched the fight from his hideout in a different dimension. Sailor Sol still remained chained to the wall and was crying having seen Shadow take out Hellfire with his sword. Calypso turned around and put her to sleep and decided he would appear soon to take Sailor Wraithia to his hideout. He planned to infest both of the Sailors with the remnants of Diablos' soul. Back in the Other Realm, Halo began to realize Center City would be completely destroyed, if he and Shadow continued to fight. Halo shouted out to Shadow, "Let's take this fight to the Delaware River."

"Excellent idea that way nothing can get in the way," Shadow replied.

The two warriors flew towards the river, preparing themselves for the ultimate battle. Wraithia began to awaken and looked desperately for the others. She searched for several moments before finding Hellfire on the ground. Sailor Wraithia screamed to Halo as she saw him fly away from the city, but he didn't hear her. She started to heal Hellfire with the Sirconium Crystal, knowing that she needed to get everyone healed quickly so that she could help. Calypso decided to appear and take Sailor Wraithia when the time was right. Halo and Shadow had flown to a spot over the river between the Ben Franklin and Betsy Ross bridges. Calypso suddenly appeared on the horizon and flew towards the battle site. He wondered if Shadow could actually beat Halo. His thoughts of this topic were alleviated by the aura of Diablos when he said, "Don't worry about it Shadow's anger toward Halo is strong. It will keep him fighting until Halo is dead."

Calypso arrived at the battle site to find Halo and Shadow staring one another down. Halo noticed an evil aura on Shadow and on this newcomer, he wondered who he was. Halo had a sneaking suspicion that this guy had set Shadow loose on Philadelphia.

"Who are you and why did you send Shadow to destroy Philadelphia," Halo shouted to the stranger.

"I am Calypso the strongest warrior in the universe and to answer your other question it was to lure you and your friends out into the open so my friend here could finish you all off," Calypso responded.

Halo soon realized both of these guys were infested by the evil aura. Who could this evil aura belong to, Halo wondered? Halo didn't think about it too long as he noticed Shadow was getting impatient with him. Calypso moved to the Betsy Ross Bridge, so as to not get in the way of this clash. Back in Center City, Sailor Wraithia felt the strong power coming from Shadow. She had finished healing Hellfire and the rest of the warriors. She flew off toward the battle, to see if she could stop them from hurting one another.

"Here we go," Halo shouted as he transformed to a Super Wraith 5.

Shadow watched with interest as Halo completed his transformation to Super Wraith 5. Shadow then powered himself up to Super Wraith 5, as Halo stared in utter disbelief. Shadow had an amused look on his face.

"Here I thought only Hellfire and I could reach Super Wraith 5," said Halo.

"Well sorry to disappoint you by this dramatic change in my power," Shadow replied as he smiled at the destruction he had caused.

"I'm not disappointed in the least; it only means this will get more interesting," Halo shouted.

"This will be a glorious battle," Shadow shouted to Halo.

"Indeed it will be," Halo replied having reached the pinnacle of his Super Wraith power and pulled out his sword to prepare for the fight with his archrival.

Shadow pulled out his sword and flew at Halo with great speed. Sailor Wraithia arrived and landed on the Ben Franklin Bridge, just as the battle began. She had a look of horror on her face, because these two were obviously fighting over her. The two warriors exchanged several hits at a pace that no one's eyes could keep up with. The battle went on for thirty minutes as Shadow was wearing Halo down. Halo couldn't figure out why Shadow was not fatigued as he was. Halo stopped and decided to try reasoning with him. Calypso had felt the presence of Sailor Wraithia nearby and was searching for her with his eyes.

"Shadow this fight is pointless were getting nowhere fast," Halo shouted as he powered down.

"You are very wrong Halo. There is a point to this fight," Shadow replied.

"What point would that be Shadow," Halo asked.

"Sailor Wraithia is the point to this fight she belongs to me," Shadow replied.

"Sailor Wraithia belongs to no one," Halo responded as he gave Shadow a look of amazement.

Sailor Wraithia finally figured out who Shadow really was, it was Matt Wamsley. He was her boyfriend and she suddenly remembered what it was that she needed to tell Halo, as this occurred; Shadow's veil of darkness vanished revealing himself to Halo.

"Matt is that really you," Halo asked in a shocked tone as he let his guard down.

"Yes it is," he replied as he flew at Halo with his sword in a position to cut him down.

"Matt do not do this please," Sailor Wraithia shouted as she took off into the air so she could stop him from killing Halo.

It was too late to stop him, Shadow's blade connected with Halo's chest. Halo slowly began to fall, he probed Shadow's mind to find out what he had meant. Halo saw an image of Matt and Liz walking together hand in hand to the movies and also of Matt and Liz hugging one another. He realized now that Shadow was Sailor Wraithia's boyfriend and spoke out to her, "Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?"

Sailor Wraithia looked in horror as Halo fell and spoke the truth.

"Shadow if I had known I would have left her alone," Halo shouted as he continued to fall from the sky.

"I promise to stay away from her if you will stop hurting anyone else," Halo asked.

The evil aura in Shadow was being overpowered by his own mind, leaving the mind of Shadow free to do as he pleased. Unfortunately, the small piece of Diablos' aura went over to Calypso's mind. The presence of the evil aura in Calypso's mind, having gotten the other piece of its aura back increased his power dramatically. Calypso having a sudden rush of power found Sailor Wraithia holding Halo in her arms. Halo's life force was slipping away quickly.

"Norman you don't have to make such a promise," Wraithia said as tears came to her eyes.

"Yes I do Elizabeth. The moment I did that Shadow's mind became free," Halo responded as he slowly wiped the tears from her face.

Sailor Wraithia quickly used the powers of the Sirconium Crystal to heal Halo. Before she had the time to react, Calypso grabbed her by the wrist and put her to sleep. Sailor Wraithia had been holding onto Halo, released him, and continued to fall towards the river. Shadow slightly dazed from his experience saw Halo falling and flew down to catch him.

"Thank you my friend. You have given me the one thing I have always wanted in the time of the Silver Millennium," Shadow said as he took him back to his friends knowing he was in no condition to stop Calypso from escaping.

Calypso flew far away, as he carried Sailor Wraithia to the portal that led back to his hideout where Sailor Sol had been brought. Meanwhile in Center City, Shadow saw the devastation he had caused and wondered if there was a way to make things right. Shadow landed not far from where he beaten the Wraithlords and Sailors. Hellfire and the others, who had been healed already, saw the dark figure approach them. Soul lashed out at Shadow after he saw him put Halo on the ground, and began to pound Shadow.

"You monster what did you do to my cousin," Soul shouted.

"Brian that's enough, he is on our side now and he is the only one of us that knows where Calypso's hideout is," Halo shouted as he slowly got to his feet.

Soul let Shadow go and shoved him aside as he went over to Halo. The others gasped when they noticed a scar on his chest. Hellfire asked Halo what happened. Halo explained how he and Shadow exchanged several blows with their swords. Shadow won by using a quick slice across his chest. Shadow filled in the part about Calypso escaping when he was freed of his control.

"Calypso has taken Elizabeth and Valerie prisoner for some reason," Halo exclaimed.

"Calypso intends to infest the girls with the evil aura that controlled me," Shadow said.

Chrona Myu appeared from nowhere and spoke to all, "The evil aura you sensed on Shadow and Calypso belonged to Diablos."

"Who is Diablos," Shadow asked as all eyes were set on him.

"Diablos is a malevolent entity who possessed other peoples minds so he could gather the energy needed to create a new body for him," Chrona Myu replied.

Halo wasn't listening to anything that the others spoke of. He only wanted to save Sailor Wraithia and take her away from Shadow, but knew he couldn't or else he would break the promise he made. Hellfire came up behind Halo and asked, "What are we going to do now?"

"Were going to get the girls back," Halo replied.

Shadow then began to speak, "If we are to have any hope of rescuing the girls I suggest you allow me to help you guys."

"How can we trust you Shadow," Soul asked.

"Simple I will take you to Calypso's hideout," Shadow replied.

"No you will take Hellfire and me to the hideout, while the rest of you stay here," Halo said.

"You and Hellfire won't stand a chance against Calypso at his current level of power unless you combine your powers," Shadow said.

"Don't worry we can handle it especially since we have a new technique that can help," Hellfire replied.

"What is the technique called," Inferno asked.

"Yeah and what does it do," Sailor Beta asked.

"It's called the Biomerge technique," Halo replied.

"It merges two beings of equal power to one being allowing the new hybrid to have even greater powers and use attacks that are combined as well," Hellfire replied.

"Now would be a good time to get moving," Shadow said to Halo and Hellfire.

"How are we getting to the girls," Halo asked.

"There's a portal that Calypso and me used to get here it shouldn't be too far from here," Shadow replied.

"Well let's go now," Hellfire said as pulled his sword from the sheath.

It took them ten minutes to find the portal. Shadow was the first to enter the portal then Halo and Hellfire entered it after him. When they arrived on the other side the first thing they saw was a group of little monsters with swords and shields. They gave Halo the creeps since they looked similar to the one he fought for the first time.

"I take this is the welcoming committee," Halo asked as he stretched his arms.

"That would be correct," Shadow replied as he pulled his sword out of its sheath.

Shadow sliced several imps in half, while Halo blasted a couple of them with his Fusion Force attack. Hellfire took out the rest with his finishing move and shouted, "Hellfire Sacred Flame Wheel!" The attack produced a flame like energy wheel, which consumed the last of them.

The three warriors went forward to save their female companions from Calypso. Calypso watched the three warriors' progression through the castle's defenses as if they were nothing but pesky flies. Calypso stared in utter disbelief when they reached a large fire-breathing dragon and the three of them blasted the dragon to dust.

"Don't be afraid," said a voice in his mind.

"You are unstoppable with my aura increasing your power," said Diablos in his head

"You will not be denied the prizes that you have obtained," Diablos said in his mind.

Calypso looked back into the viewing globe to check the Wraithlords progress. He then switched his attention over to his "guests".

"It appears your friends are stronger then they look," Calypso said to Sailors Wraithia and Sol who were still chained to the wall.

"This hallway leads to Calypso's private chambers," Shadow exclaimed.

"Is there any other crappy traps to destroy," Hellfire asked.

"No one should be able to get this far into the castle," Shadow replied.

The three continued down the hallway and reached the other end when Halo walked into a force shield and was flung back twenty feet.

"No more traps huh," Halo snapped at Shadow.

"How was I to know he had installed a force shield on his door," Shadow replied.

The three Wraithlords began to power up to Super Wraiths and charged up their attacks. The three of them fired high yield energy waves at the shield. Calypso stared at the viewing globe in utter disbelief when the Wraithlords blasted there way in to the next room. The three of them opened the doors to Calypso's private chambers, where he was waiting for them.

"Welcome Wraithlords," Calypso said with an evil smile on his face.

Sailor Wraithia stared at Halo and Shadow, wondering if the two had put their differences aside just to rescue her. Halo shouted to Calypso, "Surrender and I promise that you can leave here unharmed."

"Do you expect me to surrender when it is I who has the advantage," Calypso replied as he stared at the girls with utter delight.

"Stop looking at them like that Calypso," Hellfire shouted.

"Or else what weaklings," Calypso replied as he sent a bolt of lightning at the girls.

The girls began to scream in agony as the electrical currents flowed through there bodies. Elizabeth took one last look at the other guys before she and Valerie passed out.

"Then you leave us with little choice but to destroy you," Shadow said.

Calypso stared at Halo and Hellfire with absolute hatred then said, "You love them deeply don't you?"

"Release them and then will deal with you," Hellfire replied.

Calypso started to laugh at the three Wraithlords and said, "If you think that I will release them you are quite mistaken. You have no idea how powerful I really am."

"I will destroy them both before I let you have them," Calypso shouted as he prepared to fire at the two girls.

"No you won't," Halo responded as he charged at Calypso with his Super Wraith powers reaching their peak.

Hellfire and Shadow teleported in front of the girls and the two of them ripped the chains off, while Halo tried to hold Calypso off by himself. Calypso grabbed Halo and threw him into the wall as if he weighed nothing.

"Going somewhere," Calypso said as he attacked Hellfire.

Shadow shot a fusion ball at Calypso, which he sent back at Shadow. Halo got up and found Hellfire lying on the ground dazed. He watched as Shadow fought Calypso unsuccessfully and began to get the tar beaten out of him.

"What's the matter Shadow you can't take me on," Calypso asked.

"No it's not that I was just thinking how I could have been so easily manipulated by you," Shadow replied as he smiled back at Calypso.

"You will pay for your insolence with your life," Calypso shouted as he continued his attack on Shadow.

Hellfire collected himself and hit Calypso with his Energybolt attack. Calypso turned in the general direction of Hellfire and fired several energy blasts at Hellfire. Halo quickly shoved Hellfire out of the way and ducked while the blasts harmlessly leveled a statue of Calypso. Halo fired his Fusion Cannon at Calypso and then helped Hellfire up.

"Your fight is with us," Halo shouted as he and Hellfire prepared to Biomerge.

Shadow, after collecting himself, found Sailor Wraithia tending to Sailor Sol who lay on the ground unconscious. Calypso turned his attentions to the other three and blasted them. Halo and Hellfire watched in horror as the three were engulfed by the energy wave. As the smoke rose, Shadow was the only one still barely standing. Shadow had used his sword to part the energy wave.

"It's time Halo. We have to merge now or we don't stand a chance against Calypso," Hellfire said as he tapped Halo's shoulder.

"Fine," Halo replied as he prepared himself.

"Halo," Halo shouted as he stuck his left arm to side of him.

"Hellfire," Hellfire shouted as he stuck his right arm out and pressed against Halo's outstretched hand.

"Biomerge to," they said in unison.

"Your not going to stop my energy waves that easily," Calypso, retorted as he fired another energy wave at the others.

Shadow tried to part the wave again, but was still shaken up from the last attack. The three were engulfed by the blast, which sent smoke and debris everywhere. The Biomerge was now completed.

"Hailfire," shouted Hailfire as he tried to see through the smoke in an attempt to find the rest of their comrades.

Lying on the ground with the girls was Shadow. He had taken the energy wave head on and paid dearly for it. Calypso turned to where the other two Wraithlords once stood. In their place was one person who had a green trench coat and orange pants. Hailfire also had two swords and his hair had grown much longer. His facial expressions were similar to Halo's and it showed his true anger for what Calypso had done to his friends. Calypso felt the tremendous power emanating from Hailfire for his power was unbelievable.

"Who are you," Calypso said in a terrified tone.

"I am Hailfire the biomerged form of Halo and Hellfire," Hailfire replied in a calm voice.

"No it can't be true. There is no way your power could have increased this much," Calypso said.

Hailfire replied with a right hook to Calypso's face, bringing the mighty warrior to the ground. Calypso looked up at this person wondering how he had become so powerful. Calypso decided to fight back as he fired multiple energy blasts at Hailfire, which he simply dodged. Hailfire became even angrier, after probing his mind, with Calypso for the other atrocities he had committed in his life.

"Now you will know the horror Calypso," Hailfire shouted as he powered up and attacked Calypso.

"This is impossible no one is as strong as me," Calypso said as he was tossed about the chambers.

The battle was doing major damage to the dimension itself, if the two continued their fight it was possible for the dimension to collapse in on itself. Calypso now realized that Hailfire could tear him apart. He was bruised all over and had many cuts that were bleeding badly. Calypso spoke to Diablos in his mind and said, "Master take all the energy you need and escape so you can create a new body for yourself."

Diablos took what energy he needed and left the mind of Calypso. Diablos spoke to Hailfire in his mind and said, "You may have won this battle but the real fight begins when I return to finish you."

Hailfire ignored the voice and charged up his attack shouting, "Hailfire Fusionbolt Barrage!"

Bolts of blue energy shot from Hailfire's hand and connected with Calypso's body.

"You may have defeated me but you'll never be able to beat my master," Calypso shouted as his body was vaporized.

Back in Philadelphia, everyone watched through Chrona Myu's viewing globe as Hailfire put Calypso out of commission for good.

"Wow Hailfire is so powerful," Soul said with excitement.

"I never would have thought that anyone could be that strong," Sailor Delta said.

"The strange thing is that when they first biomerged at Super Wraith 5 their hair was not that long," Chrona Myu said as he continued to watch the fight.

"I hope the rest of them are okay," Sailor Alpha exclaimed.

This question was on everyone's mind as the battle ended. Hailfire walked over to Shadow and began to reenergize his body so they could help the girls out. Shadow stood up and stared at this new face.

"You're the biomerged form of Halo and Hellfire right," Shadow asked.

"Yeah this fight was easy to win since I was toying with him the whole time, at least until I blasted him," Hailfire replied.

"Now to unmerge," Hailfire said as became two separate beings again.

Hellfire helped Sol to her feet and kissed her for a while. Shadow and Halo helped Wraithia up; Halo backed off and watched as Shadow and Wraithia kissed one another. Halo could barely keep his temper since he had to watch this happen.

"I hate to interrupt this moment," Halo said to the others, "but shouldn't we get out of here."

"There's no rush to leave," Shadow replied.

"Yes there is this dimension is starting to collapse in on itself," Halo shouted as he started for the door.

"Your right," Shadow said as he and Wraithia took off for the door.

"Everyone head for the portal," Hellfire shouted as he made a run for it with the rest.

Within five minutes of their run back to the portal Calypso's dimension was gone. On the other side of the portal, the five warriors were greeted by there comrades.

"You guys did it," Sailor Beta said.

Having gone back to their normal forms the others congratulated Norman and Anthony. Elizabeth couldn't help feeling upset for the fact that Norman was bound by an unfair promise and she could tell how much he was hurting inside. She moved in to give him a kiss, but he backed away from her. Norman couldn't take it anymore and flew off toward the sunset. Matt held Elizabeth as she cried into his shoulder; he hated Norman for taking this promise to such an extreme. Christine understood what Norman was going through and took off after him. Norman had landed at the Californian shoreline and looked out to the sea. He walked to the water's edge and began to walk along it, until Christine joined him in his walk.

"Why are you here," Norman asked in a harsh tone.

"I am here to comfort you," Christine replied.

"That's nice of you," Norman said in a softer tone.

The two walked together until they came upon a lifeguard bench and the two sat down on it.

"What's the matter with you Norman you're usually quite nice toward people," Christine asked.

"I finally found a girl I liked and who liked me," Norman replied.

"Its okay Norman these kinds of things happen for a reason," Christine said as she put her arm around Norman.

Unknown to any of the fighters from Earth, Diablos moved through space as he searched for a planet to create his new body. He knew the battle with the Wraithlords and Sailors would be fierce and had to be ready for anything they threw at him. The fact of the matter was Diablos wondered how those fools had come back to life. He remembered eliminating most of the inhabitants of the planet Wraithia. It was a very bad omen for them to have come back, this time he would finish the job and enslave the inhabitants of the Earth.

Back on Earth, Norman began to lose it and let go of it all, as he cried into Christine's shoulder. He wondered why this had happened; it was so much different in their past lives.

"What happened to Diablos," Christine asked in an attempt to change the subject of Elizabeth.

Norman stopped crying long enough to answer, "Diablos said that he would return to finish the job he had started thousands of years ago."

"What can we do against him since he is just an entity with no body," Christine asked

"We can only prepare for the final confrontation with him," Norman replied as turned his head out to the ocean again.

The two hugged one another and watched the sunset. Both wondering what lied ahead in the future for them and there friends.


End file.
